


Phoenix's Battle

by guessitsneo



Category: mcyt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guessitsneo/pseuds/guessitsneo
Summary: A mixture of MCC and Dream SMP storyline. People only have a certain amount of lives before dying permanently. Dream has some old challenges to face, as George overcomes a few trust issues. Battles will occur, your favorite may not come out victorious.





	Phoenix's Battle

**Author's Note:**

> please do not donate, tweet, or dm about the story to any of the people in this story. thank you :)

The sun shined through the tall trees, the sound of birds filled the empty forest. The silence was broken by frantic footsteps, and the rustling leaves caused the birds to fly off. A boy ran behind a tree, taking a deep breath and holding it. More footsteps followed the short boy’s path, but paused. The boy’s heartbeat seemed to echo off the rocks and trees around him, and it only sped up the longer the silence grew. The second set of footsteps began to move, but this time they were soft and careful sounding. 

Thump. Thump thump. Thump. Thump Thump.

The boy seemed to beg for his heart to calm, as his breathing hitched once again. He feared what he couldn’t see, and he gripped the hilt of his sword tighter before pulling the shield closer to his body. His feet cry out in pain as he shifts slightly. How long had it been since he had sat down? Slept? The bags under his eyes weren’t visible through the thick rimmed white glasses, the lenses darkened. 

“Oh George..~” The deep voice taunts, slowly making their way through the leaf covered forest floor. George let out a soft gasp, they hadn’t dared to speak yet. Although, George recognized the voice almost immediately. 

Technoblade.

One of the best hunters on the battlegrounds. Why was he after George? George was a low ranking hunter, often becoming the prey to high rankers. Technoblade had found him, and he felt foolish for not realizing sooner. His heart raced more, beating uncontrollably. He was going to die, he only had a few lives left. He heard Techno bash his sword to his shield, causing George to jump and let out another gasp.

Phoenix’s Battle was an event hosted by The Council, and every year a raffle would be held. Ten teams consisting of four players each are picked at random. The team members only get to meet for a short amount of time before they’re knocked unconscious and dropped in different locations throughout a map. Multiple challenges are held to prove who’s the most skilled. Each individual player is given ten lives for the whole event. Once a player loses all ten lives, they’re taken to a specating room where they can watch their existing teammates in the game. There are five challenges that differ each year, but last over the course of days or weeks depending on the time that’s taken to complete them.

“I can hear you..I got you right where I want you, George. They were right, you’re weak.” Techno says, a smirk growing across his face. George could pretty much hear it in his voice. He didn’t want to let his team down. 

“I’m..I’m not weak!” George says, gripping the hilt of his sword. He walks from behind the tree shakily. His nervous glare was hidden by the white framed glasses. He was shaking, as he tried to steady himself.

“Well, well, well..look at that. Georgey got a boost of confidence, didn’t he?” Techno teases, waving his blade around mockingly. “You can’t defeat me. I’m the best there is.” 

“I can defeat you..! You’re just..some pig that happens to be good at fighting! Not something t-to be proud of..” George says, the burst of confidence quickly fading. 

“What did you just call me?”

With the blink of an eye, George’s shield was thrown from him and he was pinned against the trunk of a tree. The blue, sparkling sword was pressed to George’s neck, as it was slowly tilted up by Techno. George desperately tried to back up, but only pressed himself closer to the tree. His sword! He could use it to stab Techno, and come out victorious in this drawn out battle. George went to tighten his grip on his sword before he realized it too had been thrown from his reach. Tears came to his eyes, as he gasped softly as Techo pushed the blade into his skin a bit more. 

“I believe he called you a pig, Technoblade.” A voice said, words dripping with determination. “Drop the blade, or I won't hesitate to kill you.” The voice was familiar to George, but he couldn't recognize him. He was preoccupied on the sword that was dug into his neck. 

“Dream.” Techno says, not moving the sword from George’s neck. “It’s nice to see you again, are you still covered in blood from the last time I defeated you?” His sly words only made Dream boil with anger.

“I’ll always come back. You only killed me because I was distracted. Don’t be flattered.” Dream rolled his eyes. “Let him go. He’s harmless, this is a game about skill. Not about being an asshole.”

“It gives me another kill. Why don’t you enjoy the show, my friend.” Techno spoke before slicing at George’s neck. Before he could carry out the action, a text came across George’s vision.

Technoblade was slain by Dream

George looked up at the man dressed in a lime green hoodie, and dark pants. The circular white mask with a smile on it stuck out against his pale skin and newfound smirk on his face. A diamond sword and a shield with the same smile rested on his arm. George’s once calmed manner was replaced with a panicked one as he realized this ‘Dream’ person wasn’t on his team. He quickly scrambled to his feet and grabbed his sword. He points it at Dream, both hand around the hilt tightly. 

“G-Get back-!” George stuttered, backing up slightly.

“Woah-! I just saved your life and you’re trying to kill me?” Dream asked, raising his hands. “That’s a bit impolite, don’t you think?”

“You- you could be working with him! And-” George paused. He couldn’t be working with Techno, what he said earlier confirmed a rivalry between the two. He still didn’t let his guard down. A laugh erupted from the man in front of George. A soft wheeze slipped out as Dream kept laughing. 

“You think I’m working with Techno?!” Dream only wheezed harder, causing Geroge to lower his sword. “That’s hilarious!”

“Well..still! You could’ve just killed him and then come after me for two kills!” George sounded beyond nervous. He really didn’t want to die, he had four lives left.  
“If I wanted to kill you,” Dream spoke deeply. He manages to swipe George’s sword out of his hands, and push him to a tree. Placing the blade of his sword to George’s neck, Dream leans close to him. “I would’ve done it already.” His voice was deep and threatening, enough to make anyone shake violently. George really had to stop getting himself in a situation where a sword was held to his neck. 

“W-Why did you save me..?” George asked, his voice almost a whisper. 

“I didn’t need to kill you. I’m sick of this battle and how every year people are put in this- stupid violent reality.” Dream rolled his eyes. He meant every word he said, and he felt like George would be of great help to his cause. Oh, and Dream thought he was cute. 

“S-So you need...me?”

“Not necessarily, no. I have a gut feeling you’re the one I need. If I protect you, will you join forces with me?” Dream asked carefully. George didn’t have to say yes, but Dream was desperate for someone to join him. Someone he had a good feeling about. He silently waited for George’s response.

“I..” Was this really a good idea? George had just met Dream, there was no reason to trust him. Besides the fact that he saved his life. “How can I trust you? Sure you saved my life but..I really..have no reason to-”

“Please,” Dream begged. He had been alone the past few nights and he wanted someone to trust. Someone who wouldn’t kill him in his sleep. “I have a shelter, a place you can stay, and sleep in-”

“...Okay, I..sure” George said softly. He did need his rest. Dream held his hand out, smiling a charming smile. The mask George had grown familiar with only covered his nose and eyes, his mouth clearly visible. 

“I’m Dream,” His handshake was firm, and George noticed how large Dream’s hands were. George looked up at him, smiling gently. 

“George, thanks for..saving me.” George pulled his hand back. “How did you find me?”

“Your excessive screaming for help seemed to do the trick.” Dream chuckled, shaking his head. His laugh brought ease to George, who smiled in return. “I heard him running after you and taunting you. He killed me a while ago, and he thinks he’s better than me in every way. I had to get my revenge. Thankfully, I met you doing it.” Dream placed a hand on his shoulder. George stared at his hand with a subtle red blush crawling across his face. 

“...Why did you say thankfully..?” George looked up at the taller male, his dirty blonde hair fell in front of his mask. “Is that a good or bad thing?”

“To use you as bait.” Dream said, face as serious as it had been a few minutes prior.

“W-What?!”

“Chill out, George! I was only joking. Geez, has someone else betrayed you or something?” Dream questioned with a joking tone and laugh. His demor turned serious when George looked at his shoes. “Oh- George I didn’t know—” Dream starts, only to be interrupted by his new friend.

“It..was a guy on my team. We call him Eret...he was working with another team and they ambushed us. After that, I was just bait multiple times. I’m good at fighting, but it’s always the people I trust.” George sighed gently, before looking at Dream with teary-eyes. “Are you going to do that to me? You can tell me, so I can prepare..” Dream paused, his heart breaking at this sight.

“No, George. I’m going to stick with you until the end. I’ll never, ever, leave you behind.” Dream spoke softly, pulling George into a tight hug. “You’re not gonna be able to get rid of me if you tried.” George held onto Dream, hugging him as tight as he could. Dream’s cologne caught George’s sense of smell. He had immediately relaxed, almost melting into the arms of Dream. 

“Let’s get you to a shelter, you probably haven’t slept in days.” 

That was completely true. George was restless, and hadn't even had an opportunity to drink sitting down. He had finally found someone, someone who wasn’t going to betray him the first time it’s an option. Dream and George walked their way through the bright green forest. The sun was starting to set, as darkness filled the forest. Dream lit a match, and set his lantern alight. He held it above his head, so the forest floor was visible to both him and George. 

The comfortable silence continued as the two men walked on. About a few feet away was a small campsite. A burned out fireplace laid in the center, a chest next to a hammock that was hanging in the tree. Armor was hung on an armor stand, and a bow was on a weapon rack. The homemade arrows were in a quill, against a large oak tree. Dream turned to George, a smile on his face.

“Welcome to my home!” George smiled at his enthusiasm, Dream seemed rather proud of his base. Dream throws his sword next to his quill, sitting next to the fireplace on the ground. A few logs acted as seats. “Well? Sit! Relax, George.”

“Heh, right..” George took a seat and a sigh of relief slipped out before he could stop himself. He closed his eyes tightly, as his shoulders finally untensed. Dream had lit the fire, and the warmt sent shivers down his spine as it hit against his cold body. His shield and sword fell from his hands as he let his body completely calm. His feet throbbed, and his left arm ached. He must’ve jammed it while fighting, because he felt it now.

As his eyes opened, Dream was turning a piece of meat over a fire. Food! George had totally forgotten he didn’t have any. Seeing the cooking steak made his mouth water. He looked away in shame, but Dream had glanced at him.

“You’re hungry.” Dream said, pulling the steak off the fire. 

“What? N-no, I’m not..!” George spoke defensely. Oh but he was starving for something to eat. 

“Eat, George. I have more.” Dream handed the steak to George, smiling. “It’s okay, really.” George slowly grabbed it from Dream. He glanced at Dream’s bruised hands. 

“What happened to your hands?”

“I’ve been practicing my fist fighting skills,” Dream chuckled. “I’m not always going to have my sword, Georgie.” The nickname rolled off his tongue, instantly flustering the shorter male. 

“Did you die l-like that once?” George asked, changing the subject and trying to hide his bright red face. “N-not to be insensitive or anything.”

“....”

Silence filled the air, as George began to regret even saying anything. Dream started poking at the fire with his stick. The bright orange glow that lit up the white smiley face mask seemed to make the black eyes to the face turn red. Dream’s lips were pressed together, he looked focused. George looked at the piece of steak he held, gulping. Dream looked almost terrifying, especially with the black eyes on the smiley face looking a bright red.

“Yes,” Dream spoke after a few minutes. “By Technoblade,” His jaw clenched when he mentioned Techno’s name.

“O-Oh, I didn’t me-”

“I was with my team. We were building armor and weapons.” Dream started, his voice becoming firm. “Technoblade and his team approached us, I was the only one without a weapon. I was approached by Techno, before the rest of my team turned to me. As I urged for someone to hand me a weapon, no one moved.” Dream started to chuckle. 

“Do you know what they did to me, George? My own team.” The eyes on the mask began to turn red again, but this time they weren’t from the fire’s glow. 

“W-What did they do, Dream?” George’s voice was small and quiet, slowly growing more afraid of Dream. 

“They betrayed me. They betrayed me…” Dream said, reliving the moment once again. “As if there wasn’t a consequence.”

1 Week Ago

The clinking of a hammer hitting raw iron echoed through the cave. Dream was standing over the crafting table, creating a piece of armor for his teammate, Wilbur. Tommy’s obnoxious screaming filled the cave with sound.

“Thanks for doing this, Dream,” Wilbur smiled, picking up the piece of armor. 

“Anything for my teammates. So what’s our next attack?” Dream asked, as Punz and Tommy looked over. “We need a plan.”

“Oh, we have a plan.” A deep voice suddenly echoed through the cave. Dream tensed, and turned around. His jaw clenched.

“Technoblade.” Dream spoke in a growl. He had moved his hand behind his back, motioning for someone to hand him a weapon. No one moved.

“It’s great to see you again.” Techno chuckled. “Weaponless? Figures.”

Phil, Tubbo and Fundy had their swords trained on the necks of Wilbur, Tommy and Punz. The three didn’t seem nervous or frightened, 

“It won’t stop me, it never has.” Dream glanced around the room, before meeting eyes with Techno. 

“Expect, this time it will. You know what you don’t have, Dream?” Techno asked, a smirk growing on his face. He stepped closer to Dream, his royal cape following behind him. He leans close, the two only inches apart. “You don’t have a team.” Dream’s face dropped, as Phil, Tubbo and Fundy moved their swords from his team’s neck. 

“..Impossible..” Dream spoke softly, slightly heartbroken. 

“Oh but it is.” Techno smirks. “Thank you for your service.” A blue blade was driven into Dream’s chest, who gasped for air. “It was nice working with you.” Techno whispered into his ear as his grip on reality slipped and he fell unconscious. 

“Dream?” George’s voice pulled Dream out of his memory. A hand rested on his shoulder. “Are you okay?”

“...” Dream was silent, before he took a breath. “Thank you, George. I- spaced out, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. It must’ve been a flashback.” George said, smiling gently. He wanted to brighten this dull moment they just shared. “It’s okay, I won’t do that to you. It’s happened to me before, I couldn’t do it no matter how hard I tried.” 

“I’m glad you’re around, George. Nothing seems as boring anymore..” Dream chuckles, leaning back against the log behind him. He looked up at the glowing moon and stars. The wind blew his hair back slightly, as George glanced up. 

“Wow..the stars are beautiful..” George mutters, his eyes trained on the white dots in the sky. He couldn’t remember the last time he got to stop and look at the stars like this. A small smile finds its way to his face as he rests his head on his hand. A certain pair of green eyes were no longer staring at the sky, rather staring at the older male that sat across from him. 

“You look like a curious puppy, George.” Dream chuckled, admiring how George’s eyes sparkled in the moonlight. The light breeze blew his hair slightly, the mixture of the moon and fire’s flames almost made George glow like a god. To Dream, that is. There was an unmentionable connection between the two, it would just take time for them to realize this themselves. 

“I haven’t been able to look at the stars in weeks, Dream..” George sighs, “I feel at peace here. Safe, even. A feeling I don’t feel often.” George smiles at Dream, glancing at him. 

“...” Dream slowly smiled, shaking his head. “You’re welcome, George.”

**Author's Note:**

> please do not donate, tweet, or dm about the story to any of the people in this story. thank you :)


End file.
